Host Club Anniversary
by TohmaYuki
Summary: Oh great what have the Twins done to Tamaki this time? How will the others fix this mess? Just wait and see. Tamaki/Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Host Club Anniversary**_

This is my first non yaoi story so I hope that you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in anyway.

--

It was a bright and sunny day, the sky was blue and cloudless. The flowers where in bloom and the birds where singing there marry tunes, and making nests for there eggs. But sadly this wasn't as nice of a day as the Host Club had hoped for, today had been really bad.  
It had started out as such a wonderful, glorious, magnificent day, as Tamaki would say.

Tamaki had been in his normal 'I'm so pretty oh so pretty' kind of mood. He was showing off to his guests by dancing around the room with one of them, making them faint after he let them go and to take another into his arms. To tell you the truth he really wasn't thinking of them while he was dancing, he was in one of his 'inner mind theater' mood so he was really dancing with Haruhi. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, but he was and that's all the mattered to him. "Kyouya, can we put on some music so that we may dance to something?" he called to his friend from across the room.

Kyouya looked up from his figuring to glance at his friend, who was still dancing with his costumers. "I think that can be arranged" he said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with is middle finger. Kyouya was as the Host Club referred to as the shadow king, or Mom as Tamaki called him. "Haruhi" he called as he went back to his work.

"Hai" a young boy said from across the room, he in fact wasn't really a boy. Haruhi was in all ways shape and form a girl. But when she first came to Ouran Academy that's what everyone thought. In all reality the only people that really knew that 'he' was really a she was the staff. But she really didn't see any problem getting mistaken as a boy, Haruhi believed that it was the inner beauty that really counted. She got up from the table that she was hosting at and made her way to Kyouya. "you called Kyouya-senpai?" she asked him sweetly.

"Go into the back room and get the stereo for Tamaki" he said simple without looking away from his note book.

She glared at him and nodded, as she turned to go to the back room to get the stereo. "Damn rich bastards" she whispered to herself under her breath. Why couldn't they get it themselves? It's not like she wasn't hosting or anything, and if Tamaki wanted music he should be the one to get the stereo. She opened the door to the back room and looked for the stereo. After a few minutes of looking she found it behind a pile of old violin cases. She picked it up and took it back over the Kyouya. "Here you are Senpai" she said as she set it down.

He looked up at her and then to the stereo then back to his notes. "Good, now go give it to Tamaki" he said with a slight grin.

"Hai, hai" she said as she picked it up again and took it over the 'King'. "Here you go Senpai" she said as she set it down on the table that was placed between two sets of sofas and a chair or two.  
Tamaki stopped his dancing and looked over at her, a smile was now making it's way to his lips. The smile that he only gave for her, he called it 'Haruhi's smile' when he was alone. "Haruhi, come and dance with us" he said as the took a dramatic step towards her.  
"No, I'm fine thanks Senpai" she looked at him as she started to setup the stereo for him.  
"But Haruhi, you must dance! Right ladies?" he added with a look at the group of girls that was now huddled around him. They all nodded in agreement with the blonde.  
"See Haruhi they want you to dance too" he was shining now that smile never leaving his face. His purple hues not leaving her face. She didn't want to dance and she wouldn't, and there was no way that they could make her do it. Once she was done sitting up she looked up to find that Tamaki wasn't there. She looked around the room to find that Tamaki was over with Kyouya.

"Haruhi, come here if you please" Kyouya called to her from where he sat. She sighed but dragged he feet over to them. "What is this that I hear you don't want to dance?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.  
His stare was icy and Haruhi didn't like it one bit. "I-I just don't feel up to it Senpai, that's all" she managed to get out, it was kind of hard to talk especial when you had Kyouya giving you the cold eye.  
"Don't worry about it Tamaki. She will have to dance tomorrow anyways" he said as he gave a somewhat sinister smile.  
"Really mom?!" Tamaki was now jumping for joy. He looked like a little kid that had just been told that he could get a puppy. "Do you hear that Haruhi you get to dance tomorrow!" he squealed as she pulled her into a back braking hug.  
Haruhi sighed and tried to pull away from the hug, but he had a good grip on her. "Senpai, let go of me" she said as nicely as she could, without trying to sound mean. But that's not how Tamaki took it. He was in his emo corner before she could even finish her sentence. The Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, took this chance to come over and see what all the commotion was about.  
"Ahh" they said in unison as they put there arms around the young girl. "What did you say Kyouya" Hikaru asked as he looked over at the 'king of emo'. "If Haruhi has to dance tomorrow then does that mean we do too?" Kaoru asked as he looked at shadow king.

"Yes, you do," he answered the younger twin as he continued to type away on his laptop. "Do any of you know what tomorrow is exactly?" He added as he looked up from his work, the sun made a glare on his glasses so that the first years couldn't see his eyes.

"No, we don't…" The Hittachiin twins said together as they looked at the shadow king for an answer. When they didn't get one they started to give him a strange look. A look that made Kyouya seem as though he was their new toy. Even though the whole Host Club knew that Haruhi was really the toy. They now where watching every single little movement that the older male made, as though he was a mouse, and they where the cats. They did give the same exact look to Haruhi when they thought that she wasn't looking. But she knew of these looks and she would just let them roll of of her shoulders and fall crashing to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I just noticed that I spelled Hikaru and Kaoru's last name worng...emo corner It's Hitachiin. But I guess it's okay for now. Well anyways, on with the story! Oh and thank you for your reviews!

--

Kyouya looked at both of the Hitachiin twins and shook his head. "How could you not know?" He asked them as he closed his pineapple laptop with a soft snap. With that he stood up and walked past the three freshmen. "Tomorrow is the second year anniversary of the Host Club. If Tamaki knew that you all didn't know this, he would be very upset." The Shadow King said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, with his index and middle finger. "Although I wouldn't expect Haruhi to know that." He want on as he pulled out his notebook and looked through it.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother. They both had the same exact look on there faces, a look that said ' I'm thinking what your thinking.' "Oh we are so sorry for not knowing this, Kyouya." They both said in an inccoent voice. Kyouya turned on his heel to study them both. He knew they were up to something, but quicky dismissed it. He walked back to his set and started to scribble something in his notebook. The Twins knew that Kyouya was hot on there plan; but he didn't say anything about not being able to prank. So, if they weren't told that they couldn't, then they would. "Well we must be going for today." Hikaru said as he took his younger brother's hand. "Yeah, we have to clean our room." Kaoru said as he and his brother started to make their way across the room.

Haruhi knew what they were up to, and she knew that Kyouya did too. But of course he wouldn't say anything to stop them. "Don't you guys have a maid to do that?" She asked them as they were just about to open the door and leave the music room.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, and looked at eachother then turned to look at their toy. "Um...yeah but she..." Hikaru started as he squeezed his brothers hand asking for help. "She is on vacation, so mother asked us to help keep the room up for her." Kaoru said as though it was the real and honest-to-God-truth.

Haruhi sighed softly at their words. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get it out of them, once they came up with a story. "I know that you both are lying to me." She told them as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She hated it when people lied to her face.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother then back at Haruhi, who still had her arms crossed. "Hikaru, she knows, what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked his twin out of the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to worried about it, but still, this was Haruhi.

"I don't know Kaoru, but we have to get her to believe that we aren't up to anything." Hikaru whispered out of the coner of his mouth. They looked at eachother and smiled their little devil smiles. Soon they made their way over to the young girl, and put their arms around her shoulders.

"See Haruhi, we aren't in any rush." Kaoru said from her right.

"Yeah, no rush to clean our room." Hikaru added from her left.

She sighed at thier lies. The brunette didn't understand way they conined to lie to her. "Yeah okay," she looked from on to the other. "But I still don't believe you." She added to them as she pulled out of their arms, and went over to her hosting table to clean up the mess.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched her go, then once again they turned to look at eachother. "Should we go home now?" The eldest twin asked.

"I don't know, I mean all of the guests are gone." The younger one replied. They both shrugged and took ahold of eachothers hands and left the Third Music room to go home and get started on their plan.

--

Sorry, I know it wasn't long but it will get much better soon. I'm sorry that I don't update much, I just started school and I'm in driving school too. So I don't have much time on the computer to type them up, but I'm still working on it. Thank you and please review.

TohmaYuki


End file.
